Daughter of poseidon heir of rwby
by Optimus Prime 1810
Summary: There are things out there older than the gods of olympus powers long thought to be lost reappear in a child of the sea who has a prophecy over her head so now the girl plans a way for her and her fathers family to survive in the midst of losing her mother how long before poseidn catches the business end of her rapier or the other weapons given to her by her ancestors and abilities


**Daughter of Poseidon Heir Of RWBY**

**Chapter 1: Prologue-Manifesting of abilities!**

I don't remember when things got like this nor do I know when things started to change though, all I could probably tell you is that it started with a trip to the museum it may even have been long before the trip to the metropolitan history museum in downtown Manhattan. You will currently find me sitting on a yellow school bus and looking out of the window watching as the traffic moves by us although, the true sight that I had to behold was the horizon until that too became boring, so I sought to entertain myself because; it was going to be a long ride. It was then that I had forgotten I didn't introduce myself well my name is Asuna Andromeda Jackson most of my friends call me either just my first name, Andy, or A.J. not that I really had a preference all that much.

My parents are Sally Jackson and Poseidon god of the sea's not that the former knew that I had realized my heritage, nor had she known that I knew what the charms on my bracelet were but, I knew I have known since I learned to red even with my dyslexia cropping up every now and again. I learned much more than either of my parents knew such as the time before earth is what it is I learned about the dust that used to power everything back then, I learned about the aura of a person and the different semblances, I learned about the creatures of grim long whipped out of existence. What I learned of the extra abilities I have other than my demigod ones come from six females of that time their names were Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao long, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos.

I knew why mom wanted to hide my demigod heritage and truthfully, I am thankful that she did even for a time so, that I could at least have some memories of her in case something was to happen to her because of Gabe. Having looked him up while at the library I knew he had a thing for younger girls so, I had begun training with the weapons that make up the charms on the charm bracelet mother gave me it had the extra benefit of protecting us both from the vileness of the man. And, then one day things went sour way too fast I was still too young to really do much, but I had at least tried to stop him before he murdered my mother because; of my young age and having just started training I was powerless to stop him and was forced to watch as he raped and killed my mother.

It was not long after I was made to watch that something in me had decided to snap, I could feel my body heat up and my eyes were burning as I punched my fist together I felt something form over my fist and heard a shotgun being cocked so, looking at the bastard in front of me I swung. There was a crack boom and the sound of glass shattering all I saw then was the lifeless body of my mother so, going into my room I grabbed a white sheet knowing that Gabe would be dead from the fall I called the cops and waited for them to come because; of that man I am all alone.

It turns out that I didn't have to call the cops because; the building super had done so as he was tired of the way Gabe had treated me and my mother, I didn't know what to do now but, I knew for certain that I couldn't stay here. Looking up at the sounds of keys and the door opening I stood quickly gauntlets at the ready in a boxing stance, gauntlets cocked and ready to fire although I knew it was the police, I now knew that I could trust no male truly after living with that monster Gabe. I stood there in the blue hooded cloak my mother made me and watched as forensics came and took my mother's body before I turned and walked away it was time to find my father and give him a piece of my mind so, activating my speed semblance I ran.

I don't know how long I ran nor; do I know how far all I knew was Manhattan was long gone by the time I stopped and collapsed from exhaustion both physical and emotional the last thing I remember seeing is a group of girls in silver before my consciousness left me. When I woke up I nearly freaked out because; I could not remember where I was when I should've been home with my mom this place was unfamiliar as well as the fact that my cloak was no longer on me so, it wasn't long before my eyes began to water that cloak was the last thing I had gotten from my mother it was the last thing I would ever get from my momma I did cry then.

I didn't know it but, the sound of my crying must have caught someone's attention because I could hear the tent flap being moved and the sound of someone coming toward me not that I cared at the present time though I was shocked by the warm presence that had me wrapped up in their arms I latched on because; it felt safe much like my momma. I looked up through tear filled eyes into the bright moon silver eyes of my cousin artemis my own now slate silver eyes and I sobbed harder clutching her tighter I don't know how long I sat there crying but, it had to be long enough that I fell back asleep because; when I woke again a few hours later it was midafternoon.

Looking around I could see my cloak hanging on a coat rack that hadn't been there before I also, noticed that I was in silver pajamas and my clothes were on the chair under my cloak folded neatly although I now didn't know if I truly wanted to continue wearing the cloak my mother gave me in order to keep it safe or did I continue to wear it knowing full well what could happen to it. Sitting up in the bed I continued to look around before deciding to get up and explore the tent I was currently being housed in it looked more like a five star resort than a tent but, with the furs hanging along the canopy walls going toward my cloak and clothes I began to strip from the pajamas gifted to me by artemis before donning my own clothes sans the cloak.

I could hear the voices of the hunters and their movements as I dressed placing my sword lambient light in its concealed form in my hair I stood so, I could look in the mirror that appeared in front of me if I had to guess then Artemis though she rarely does look in it herself sent it so, I could see my new outfit and looks. My hair was still in its original style of some of my other battle gear this one I currently wore matched my namesake from japan but, it paled in comparison to what I learned that I could do with my aura even, so I knew to never grow to complacent with one fighting style and learned others.

Looking to the left I see artemis standing at the tent flap holding it open as if she were waiting for me to step out with her smiling I nod and walk over to her before, raising the other flap just a bit so, I could walk into the sunlight once more. Coming out of the tent I see the entire hunt stop what they were doing to watch us as we stepped from her tent, I could see their confusion because; the entire hunt knew for a fact that their mistress did not have a child, yet I step from her tent look almost exactly like her. Walking toward the dining tent I could feel the huntresses eyes on me as I walked and knew that they would want an explanation as to exactly who I was and why my eyes matched their mistress so, I decided to get it over with where we could all sit and eat because; this was likely to be a long story included in that would be why they found me in the state I was in when they did.

Maybe once, I had gotten everything off my chest I would begin to heal although I really doubted that perhaps I should travel around for a while?

The thought of traveling on my own gave me new hope as I looked at the hunters and artemis in front of me I thought on how best to tell my story though, I guess the beginning is truly the best place to start.

"For those of you who do not know me my name is Asuna Andromeda Jackson so, you may call me whatever you wish. I was born to Selene Cagalli Jackson and Poseidon god of the seas it is my understanding that my father and his brothers took an oath not to sire anymore demi-gods though, one of my uncles and my father have broken that oath because; of this it was at the age of five my mother married a man so vile so, disgustingly mortal that his scent hid my own." I said, as I looked at everyone around the table taking a drink of water I continued.

"Aside, from this man being able to hide my scent it was at age six that I learned he was and abusive _prick _and to avoid some of his more sicker tendencies of raping girls of that age my mother took to sending me to boarding schools all the while being raped because; he could not have me more so, that my mother would not allow him to have me it was a hellish existence but I endured it for my mom. The things that man did to my mother made me angry to the point where I decided to check for the weapons of my ancestors and began training in them so, she didn't have to fear the fat bastard anymore" I said, my eyes narrowing into slits as I thought about what happened just recently.

The fact is I now have nowhere else to go and the only place that I could have thought of well they found me before anyone else or thing did and that makes me grateful at the same time though, it also makes me want to find my father and slice his immortal ass to pieces with crescent rose because; of that I think that it might be better off if I traveled with the hunt or maybe even travel on my own for a bit and use this time as a training session. Then again that might just be a damned good idea so, I needed to figure out just where I would go maybe even how I would get there its then I remember the life insurance policy and the savings that she had turned into a trust fund for me without smelly Gabe knowing about it now that I think about it more my mom was always having other back up plans and the like sorted out in case something unfortunate happened to her and I was left with nothing. I guess there are things that will just have to remain a mystery such as would I have immediate access to what she left me as well as where it was that I am supposed to live because; I would never go back to that hovel of an apartment. I could tell from the looks on some of these girls that their lives were something similar to what I went through maybe even a carbon copy of how things just turned out for me and the sad thing is the one person who should be here to take me in damn whatever laws he claims to be keeping him from me so, I will do the one thing I can do besides kill all the monsters in my path I will track him down and demand answers because; from the myths and legends he has always wanted a daughter so what was wrong.

I looked at the goddess next to me knowing that she was reading my thoughts and knew she had an inkling as to what was going on though, she might not tell me at the moment I still had some sense to know that something was keeping him from helping me supposedly because; of some law my uncle had made and now thanks to that very same law my mother was dead and I had already killed the man who killed her. I could see the look of pity in the eyes of these girls yet this is something that I do not want never would I accept such a thing though, I could also see that some of these girls had been through something that if not similar to what happened to me it was pretty damned close and I could see the looks of respect some were giving me because; for once since that day so long ago I now feel as if I have found exactly where I belong.

It was artemis who brought us all out of our reveries as I had stopped my story in order for everyone to adjust to what they had heard about my life so far before she asked a question.

"What do you plan on doing now Asuna now that you seem to have nowhere to go." She asked?

Thinking it over fully there were only few places she could go or even do if it came down to it so, she had to consider it carefully before responding as she didn't want to assume anything because; it would seem presumptuous of her in the first place meaning she had to ask this in a way that would truly help her and those like her so she replied.

"As much as I may want to join the hunters I can't but, there is something you can help me out with call it a side branch of your main group if you will but our abilities and weapons will differ greatly than your groups I hope by then you will be ready to show the campers how it's truly done." I said, smiling as she did knowing that a new branch of hunters would only strengthen her.

Looking into the fire I couldn't help but spot someone I had always seen anytime I lit a fire when I camped for the night and smiled before speaking.

"Hello Hestia I take it you heard our conversation." I asked? Turning to her I could do nothing but laugh at the look on her face as she was usually the one to catch someone off guard rather than the other way around.

The look on Artemis face as I called out to our aunt was priceless as it was to see the reaction of the entire hunt when she walked from the brazier with a smile it seemed as if I was the only one who really acknowledged her now a day so, I just kept doing so sacrificing to her more than I did anyone else sometimes even sacrificing to Athena as some of the plans I can come up with and more often than not they always work because; of that she too had become one of my favorites. It was aunt Hestia that took me off of my hunt for that _'man'_ as he has a lot to answer for but, for now he is the least of my current issues something is trying to rise and we need all the combat experts we can get as well as groups that was why I made the suggestion and knowing that Hestia heard made things so much easier as she spoke.

"Yes I heard my dear and I like the way you think so, while you will be called hunters and increase artemis powers from her domain of the hunt you won't actually be a side branch you'll be your own main branch but you will be working under me instead." She said, I couldn't help but smile as it made more sense that way but in the end the new group would still run across Artemis's on missions though our weapons will differ greatly.


End file.
